Gia and FP Jones
The relationship between FP and Gia is a very complicated one, due to the age gap between them and the relationship they both have with Jughead. But there is one thing that is certain between them both they do really care for each other. Relationship Ever since FP started drinking heavily Gia has always been there for Jughead and helped him with stuff he needs because of FP. It got to a point one time that Gia told him to stop because it will destroy his family well what family he has left (meaning Jughead) and the people he love most will walk away from him and he will die a 'lonely old man'. After getting arrested for Jason Blossom's death Gia would always visit FP on her own to see how he was doing because Jughead wanted to know and didn't want to visit him this is only known by FP himself, Gia and Jughead. After getting out of prison and coming back into Riverdale this is were their relationship between the two of them began to change and got more serious. None of them meant for it to happen the way it did. Gia knew that FP Didn't kill Jason but she was more shocked to know that he did bury the body along with Joaquin. After a time FP and Gia started to see more and more of each other and it wasn't because Jughead was inviting her over, FP himself was inviting her around, which was his way of saying thanks to her for being there for Jughead when he was in jail. After a few months of just being their for each other they finally shared a kiss which was led by FP and ended up with them in a sexual interaction. After that happen Gia said it was a mistake because he is her bestfriend and ex boyfriends Dad. They never spoke about that night since. But every time they come in contact wether it be gathering at a party with family or she coming to see how Jughead was there was always a tension between them but they acted normal around each other. After FP found out that Gia was dating Southside Serpent Sweetpea he knew it was pretty good because he could keep an eye on her but promised himself not to get involved or interfere with her while she is happy. After summer and Gia returning from her holiday with her mother she found out that Sweetpea had a fling with Josie McCoy over the summer Gia lashed out at Sweetpea at school which cause her to walk out of school and end up at FP's trailer in tears. Letting Gia in he let her explain the situation and sat there just listening to her voice because that was one of his favourite things about her. After she had finished speaking he made sure to let her know he cares by putting his hand on her knee and saying for him to treat you like that, is stupid and selfish, he does defiantly not know what he is missing out on, she thanked him and began to leave but FP stopped her, saying that Jughead is staying the night at Betty's and he could use the company, she agreed and texted her mom to say she was staying at a friend. That night ended with them sleeping with each other again and spending the night in each others arms until morning, this is were their fling starts up again. After he came back from Toledo after getting Jughead back in Riverdale along with Archie, he explains that he saw Gladys in which Gia gets a little sad because she thinks he might end what they have to be with his wife again...she totally understood if thats what he wanted and she said that to him, in his response he made sure that even the slightest contact with Gladys does not mean he wants to end what they have because he likes it and he cares about her enough to not hurt her feelings. Since Gia was busy with School work and everything going on in Riverdale, Gladys unexpectedly turned up at the trailer with FP's daughter Jellybean revealing that they would be staying a while. FP hadn't contacted Gia but he thought she had the right to know that this needs to stop because his wife and daughter Jellybean have come back to Riverdale to start fresh with them. Even with Gladys in town Gia comes round to their house one night in tears to be greeted by Jughead in which he asks her what is wrong, he brings her inside and sits her down next to his mom who is concerned on why she is crying. FP hears that she is in the house and comes to see what is going on. She explains how her mother never told her that Fred Andrews was her biological father and she and her mother ended up having an argument. After that night FP has text her everyday to see how she is doing at home with her mom. Finding out that Gia's mother Marleen Harrison has left Riverdale leaving her to live with the Andrews next door, FP is kind of happy...he knows that she will be safe and if anything was to happen he'd be next door. The relationship between the two is nothing but eye contact at this point. After finding out that Gladys was the drug lord in Riverdale FP was furious and didn't know what to do. It ended in Gladys leaving Riverdale, leaving Jellybean with FP and Jughead next-door. FP has recently found out that Gia joined the farm because she is scared of what her inner-self could do in the future. Even though their fling continues after Gladys left everyone is left in the dark of their relationship. Gallery ezgif-1-14a2eaa9fc03.gif Ezgif.com-gif-maker.gif ezgif.com-gif-maker-2.gif ezgif.com-gif-maker-3.gif ezgif.com-gif-maker-4.gif Screen Shot 2019-05-17 at 02.08.23.png Ezgif.com-resize.gif Category:Relationships